


About Time

by theshyscorpion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, M/M, Making Out, Morning After, Natasha made bets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshyscorpion/pseuds/theshyscorpion
Summary: Clint and Bucky wake up together the morning after.





	About Time

**Author's Note:**

> Not a traditional pairing, but I love those two dorks together.

Bucky woke to the sensation of lips on his neck, not passionate and needy, just gentle. Careful. Almost....loving. 

He opened his eyes and turned his head to the side to find Clint next to him, pulling away from kissing his neck, expression a bit sheepish. "Good- good morning." 

Bucky tightened the half-grip he had on the archer, dragging him closer from where he'd backed away. "G'mornin'," he muttered, capturing Clint's lips in a proper kiss. 

Clint kissed him back without hesitation, hand curling around his metal bicep. Bucky was suddenly insanely glad that Stark had managed to add an upgrade to the arm that enabled him to actually feel things. When they separated, Clint rested his head in the crook of Bucky's neck. "This was a better morning-after than I thought," the archer mused aloud.

"What? Did you think I was gonna kick you out?" Bucky replied, letting his lackadaisical sarcasm seep into his voice. 

Clint wouldn't meet his eyes, even when Bucky sat up at his lack of an answer, dislodging his head from his shoulder. "You actually thought I'd kick you out?" 

"The forties weren't an accepting time, Bucky," Clint tried to explain. "And honestly, I wouldn't blame you. I've been kicked out my fair share of times. And those were the moderate ones." 

Bucky huffed. "And I thought I was being obvious." 

"What?" The archer tilted his head a bit to the side, making Bucky's heart skip a beat at the sight. 

"I've been flirting with you practically since I arrived, dumbass," Bucky chuckled. "Even Steve, who is so oblivious, knew I liked you." 

Clint blinked. "This- what? So we could've been having mind-blowing sex months ago?!" 

Bucky smirked smugly. "Mind-blowing, huh?" 

Clint waved the comment away. "You're a ridiculously flexible assassin." 

"So are you, babe." 

"I was in the circus," Clint points out. "That's to be expected." 

"Mmm. Fair point." Bucky cupped Clint's jaw, brushing another kiss to his lips. "I think we have three options here." 

"And they are?" 

Bucky sighed dramatically. "One: we get up and go down to breakfast, and face the team's immediate teasing about last night. Two: we get up and head to the gym and spar, holding off the teasing until Steve and Nat finish their morning run. Or my personal favorite, three: we stay right here and make out for a while before getting up." 

Clint grinned. "Ooh. Tough choice." He leans in to kiss Bucky, easing them both down so they're laying side by side, still kissing. "I think I'm gonna have to go with the last one." 

Bucky smiled into the kiss, rolling Clint onto his back and hovering above him. "Good choice." He leaned down, and Clint's eyes fluttered closed in anticipation, but then he felt lips on his neck instead. He opened his eyes, but didn't find any cause to complain when he felt the gentle scrape of teeth. 

Bucky made sure that he'd left a mark before recapturing Clint's lips with his own. The kisses grew heated for a while before slowing down to a lazy, early-morning make-out session. 

Eventually, Clint stretched. "I need to get up. Coffee." He reached blindly for his clothes, coming up with a ripped shirt. "Really?" 

Bucky's expression was unapologetic. "We were in a hurry." 

Clint rolled his eyes, throwing aside his jeans as well in favor of snatching a pair of sweatpants from a drawer and putting them on before heading out, leaving Bucky alone.

Bucky pulled on a pair of basketball shorts and a blue tank top (courtesy of super-shopper Nat) before following him out of the room. When he entered the kitchen, he was greeted by the ever-welcome sight of a shirtless Clint, leaning casually against the counter, Bucky's sweatpants slung low on his hips as he drank his coffee. Ignoring how much he wanted to go over there and touch him, Bucky poured himself coffee too, into a white mug with a SHIELD logo that he's pretty sure is Clint's. 

"Gym after breakfast?" Bucky asks a few minutes later between bites of scrambled eggs. 

"Sure," Clint replies while dipping his spoon into his second bowl of Lucky Charms. His heart squeezes at how domestic it feels, but he brushes it aside because dammit, he just slept with the guy last night.

\----------

When Steve and Natasha walk into the gym twenty minutes later, Clint has Bucky pinned to the mat. "That what happened last night?" The redhead joked with a grin.

Bucky hooked his ankle around Clint's hip, rolling them so Clint was the one pinned to the mat. "More like this," he shot back. Clint exclaimed something about too much information, slapping his shoulder lightly.

Steve blinked. "More than I wanted to know, but I'm happy for you." 

Clint buried his head in his hands. "Captain fucking America has information on my sex life. Kill me now," he groaned.

"If you didn't want that to happen maybe ya shouldn't be banging his best friend," Bucky shot back.

"So you're both switch hitters? I gotta cash in on that bet," Natasha mused.

Clint turned beet red. "You- you bet on my sex life? This just gets better and better!" 

Bucky winked. "Don't worry babe, it will." 

Clint looked torn between wanting to kiss or strangle him, and Natasha cackled. "Ooh, Sam's gonna die when he hears about this." 

"How's your boyfriend anyways?" Clint said, searching for another topic, any topic.

"Good. Wishes he were here. He'll be back in two days." 

"I miss running with him," Steve mused.

"No, you miss saying 'on your left' and being a general pain in the ass," Bucky snarked with a grin. "Can't do that to Nat, she'd kick your ass." 

"Damn straight," Natasha said with a nod and a self-satisfied smirk. 

Steve rolled his eyes. "I'm done with you two." He wandered over to the punching bags, wrapping up his knuckles. 

Natasha laughed, then looked between Clint and Bucky. "I'd give you the shovel talk, Barnes, but I like you too much. And Clint would kill you before I did." She walked away, joining Steve over by the punching bags. 

Clint laughed. "I was wondering which one of us would get a shovel talk first." 

Bucky grinned. "Yeah, laugh it up, babe. Just wait 'til Sam gets back. He may be a pain in the ass, but I think I've grown on him." 

Clint smiled smugly. "Nah. We're Bird Bros. It's Steve I'm gonna get a talk from, I'm pretty sure." 

"Bird Bros?" 

Clint nodded. "Totally a thing, babe. We watch Arrow and commiserate about all the bird jokes we get." He threw Bucky off of him, staying on his back on the mat. "Sam thinks I'm awesome." 

"He warned to you faster than he did me," Bucky said a bit sulkily.

"I didn't try to kill him," Clint pointed out. "Not your fault, you were under that crappy mind control, but he still wasn't happy. And he was afraid that when Cap got his Brooklyn Bud back, they'd stop hanging. But he's cool now." 

Bucky sat up, and Clint mirrored his actions. "I need a shower," Clint groused, standing.

Bucky winked. "Why don't I join you?" 

Clint smiled at him, and they left together, studiously ignoring Natasha's laughter and call of, "Smooth, Barnes!" behind them.


End file.
